Online
by LullabyDust
Summary: Fai confessed his love to Kurogane and then buries himself in his computer to avoid him. But what happens if Kurogane is online, too? KuroFai. Oneshot.


Theme Two - Online

"I love you."

Kurogane's red eyes bugged when he heard that, and Fai bowed his head in shame. How could he say that to the boy who had been his best friend all his life, who had been there for him, always, no matter what?

Then again, how could he not?

Fai felt sick to his stomach and it was all he could do to run away…

~X~X~

Fai flopped down in his chair and awoke his computer from its electronic slumber. His Xbox lay at the foot of his bed, untouched. Normally it would be hooked up by now, and he and Kurogane would be sitting on the end of his unmade bed, kicking each other's butts at Halo 3. But Fai threw any chance he had of that ever happening again out the window the moment he admitted how he felt.

He meant to click on the internet icon, maybe kill a few hours playing Dungeons and Dragons, but instead he opened up IM. He shook his head, blonde curls flying as he tried to clear his mind while the ancient computer all but had a heart attack trying to obey the command. There was no chance, no chance, no chance, no-

Fai blinked in surprise. Kurogane was on.

**Kuropuppy32**: online. Status – Sorry if my responses are a bit slow, I'm using my phone and the keyboard is SO tiny!

**Tomoyochan818**: online. Status – Cheerio, mate! I feel so British XD

**ArchaeologistSyaoran**: online. Status – doing homework. Ugh.

**PrincessSakura43**: offline.

**Chii-kun**: offline.

He closed the application, opened internet and got on facebook. It was time to water his strawberries on Farmville, anyway. He was greeted with a long list of statuses he didn't expect:

**Tomoyo** is going to ENGLAND over the summer! Holy crap!

**Kurogane** Has anyone seen Fai? He's not answering his phone and I need to talk to him.

**- Syaoran **I saw him earlier but he wouldn't even look at me. Is something going on?

**- Kurogane **Do you know where he is right now?

**- Syaoran **No, and I have to work on this project due TOMORROW, so I can't help, sorry.

**- Sakura** Then get off of facebook and do your project!

**- Tomoyo** Good luck on your project, Syaoran. Kurogane, what happened?

**Sakura to ****Kurogane** What happened with you and Fai? Is something wrong?

**Kurogane** I'm not talking to anyone unless they know where Fai is. You people can just mind your own business.

**- Chii **He's locked himself in his room upstairs. If you tell me what's going on I might let you in.

**Tomoyo to ****Sakura** Come over and help me pick out which bathing suit I should take to England!

**- Sakura **Neither. Meet me at the mall and let's get you a new one.

**- Tomoyo** Yay!

**Kurogane** Fai, answer your phone already. We need to talk.

**Kurogane** What happened is between me and Fai and it's going to stay that way.

**- Tomoyo **If you wanted to keep things private then you shouldn't have posted it all over facebook!

**- Tomoyo ***Fai and I

**- Kurogane** Shut up.

_~ A/N: Of course fanfiction won't accept my alignment and whatnot, so the dashes represent somebody commenting on someone else's status. Sorry if it's confusing. ~_

Fai's phone started to ring for the upteenth time, and for the upteenth time he ignored it, not even glancing at the caller ID. It stopped after seven rings. A notification suddenly popped up on his computer.

**Kuropuppy32**: Fai, pick up the phone.

Fai bit his lip and twirled a strand of snowy hair around his finger nervously. He touched his hands to the keyboard lightly.

**SexyVampire23**: No.

**Kuropuppy32**: Fai, im serious. we need 2 talk

**SexyVampire23**: This **is** talking.

**Kuropuppy32**: i want 2 talk 2 u in person

**SexyVampire23:** Over the phone isn't in person. You'll have 2 get thru my little sis if u really want 2 talk.

**Kuropuppy32**: wen r u coming bak? It's alredy been 3 days. u cant skip skool 4ever.

**SexyVampire23**: watch me.

**Kuropuppy32**: Fai.

**SexyVampire23**: what?

**Kuropuppy32**: talk 2 me. Stop being sarcastic and avoiding the subject, and tell me wat's going on.

**SexyVampire23**: I already told u.

**Kuropuppy32**: u said 3 words and then ran away. u never even gave me a chance to say anything.

**SexyVampire23**: well, wat did u want 2 say?

**Kuropuppy32**: im going to tell u that in person. right now i want 2 hear the rest of wat u hav 2 say.

**SexyVampire23**: i dont kno wat u mean.

**Kuropuppy32**: yes u do. just **talk**.

Fai stared at the flickering screen for a long time. He _wanted_ to talk. He wanted to tell Kurogane everything. But it seemed like Kurogane didn't quite hate him yet, and if he started talking, he'd be pressing his luck. He'd rather just be friends. No, he didn't want to talk at all.

He _needed_ to talk.

**SexyVampire23**: remember wen we were 8, and u tore up my eye with a shovel and i had to have surgery? and u came 2 the hospital the next day and u thought I was going to be mad? i wasnt b/c that was wen i realized i loved u.

**SexyVampire23**: and wen we went 2 the fair in sixth grade, and u won that giant stuffed bear and u let me keep it cuz u didnt want 2 carry it around- u probably shouldnt hav cuz it made me feel like maybe i had a chance.

**SexyVampire23**: and last year at prom, i never even asked Chun 2 come w/ me. And the reason i ended up not going at all was b/c i didn't think i could stand 2 see u and Tomoyo 2gether.

**SexyVampire23**: everytime ur around i feel like iv got butterflies in my stomach and even wen u just brush against me it makes me shiver. i love u so much and i want 2 kiss u so bad sometimes it hurts

The front door banged open and slammed closed downstairs. Fai jerked his hands away from the keys, shivering. He should have known better than to start talking, he _knew_ it would end up like this. He hesitantly settled his fingers on the keyboard again.

**SexyVampire23**: Kurogane?

There was no answer.

**SexyVampire23**: I'm sorry.

Fai closed IM, put his computer to sleep and sat there for a while, shaking. Downstairs, he could hear a man and woman arguing loudly. Probably his parents; they had been doing that a lot lately. He closed his eye and buried his face in his hands.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he scolded himself. Why was everything in his life so screwed up? _Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?_

If he hadn't told his mom that his dad was cheating on her, they wouldn't be fighting all the time and they wouldn't be getting a divorce.

If he hadn't told Kurogane how he felt, Kurogane wouldn't hate him and they'd still be friends.

The yelling grew louder and footsteps stormed up the stairs. Fai's shoulders hunched; he didn't want to know what they were fighting about this time.

"Kurogane, don't you dare go in there!" screeched Chii. "If Fai wants to be left alone, then he-"

Fai leapt across the room to lock the door, but it was too late. The door burst open and Kurogane strode in, slamming it shut behind him. He glared at Fai. Fai froze. What was he supposed to say? There was a long, uncomfortable silence until Kurogane finally spoke for him.

"You're an idiot."

And that was it. Fai crumpled to the ground, shoulders shaking. He couldn't take this anymore. He started to laugh.

"You're right. I'm so _stupid…"_

Kurogane crossed the little remaining distance between them and crouched in front of him, frowning.

"I didn't say you were stupid, I said you were an idiot," he snapped. "There's a difference."

Fai couldn't even answer, he was laughing so hard. Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"Fai," he growled. "Fai, snap out of it!"

But Fai couldn't stop laughing. The whole thing was pretty funny, actually, when you stepped back and looked at it. Kurogane didn't seem to agree. Suddenly, he launched himself at Fai, knocking him over and pinning him down.

"I cam here to tell you something, Fai," he snarled. "Remember?" Fai managed to stifle his laughter but couldn't stop a few giggles from escaping every now and then

"What?" he got out. Kurogane stared at him for a long time, blood-red eyes narrowed into slits.

"You are such an _idiot," _he finally muttered, and then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Fai was shocked, for many reasons. 1) He wasn't expecting anything like this to ever happen. 2) Kurogane was laying on top of him, kissing him, and it was _real, _not just his imagination. 3) Kurogane's tongue was in his mouth, doing all sorts of things Fai didn't even know tongues could do.

"Kuro-tan…" he mumbled when Kurogane pulled away. Kurogane smirked.

"Should've gotten online sooner," he growled. "I might have told you then. And next time, don't run away like that."

~ FIN ~

(of chapter two out of one hundred T.T)

_~ Okay, so, sorry for the lame ending, but it was already, like, four pages long and it was late and I was tired and I'm just a lazy person in general. Please forgive me ^^' If I hadn't ended it there, it would have gone on for, like, another three pages or something and that's way too long. I swear, this will NOT turn into a 500+ page fic or I might shoot myself. Check out my other KuroFai's because these two DEFINITELY aren't my best ^^' Oh, and review if you like Fai's IM name! XD ~_


End file.
